brandnewathasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre LeQuack (Stats)
Game Information Experience Dream Gnome Oracle/ 4; Summoner/ 1 Vitals * HP: ' 43 * '''AC: '''13 (+2 Dex, +1 Size)/ ''17 ''(+4 Cloak of Darkness) * '''Initiative: '+2 * '''Speed: '''20 ft. '''FORT +3, REF '+2, '''WILL '+8 Attacks (BAB: +3) * Umbrella +1 (1d4-2/ x2) Traits * '''Omen (Faith): +1 to Intimidate; attempt a Demoralize as a Swift action 1/day. ' ' * Possessed (Magic): 1/day, attempt a Knowledge check, even if untrained, and gain a +2 bonus to the check. Skills 5/6 Craft: Alch 2 (+8), Handle Animal 2 (+8), Heal 4 (+9), Intimidate 3 (+11), Knowledge: Arcana 3 (+9), Knowledge: Hst 1 (+8), Know:Dng 1 (+8), Knowledge: Planes 5 (+13), Profession: Scholar 1 (+8), Perception 1 (+8), Ride, Sense Motive 3 (+11), Spellcraft 4 (+10), Stealth 4 (+13)/''(+15)*'', Use Magic Device Feats Extra Revelation, Skill Focus (Dungeoneering), Extra Evolution Special Traits Racial * Small Size * Dreamsight: 'Dream gnomes can see ethereal creatures as easily as they can see material ones. * '''Knowing: '+2 to Knowledge (The Planes) checks. * 'Keen Senses: '+2 to Perception checks. * '''Dream Gnome Magic: ''1/day -- Detect Magic''. In addition, gain a +1 bonus to DCs of spells of the divination school and any Sleep effect they cast. In addition, dream gnomes with Charisma scores of 15 or higher may use Dream once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the dream gnome's character level). Class - Oracle * Curse: 'Haunted * '''Mystery: '''Dark Tapestry ** '''Cloak of Darkness: '+4 AC & +2 Stealth for 1 hour/Oracle Level per day. ** 'Gift of Madness (7/day): '''DC 15 Will save or the target is ''Confused for 1 round. ** 'Interstellar Void (1/day): '''One target within 30 feet takes 1d6 cold damage/Oracle level. DC 15 FORT save halves. ''Class - Summoner * '''Life Link: '''When the Dweller takes enough damage to send it back home, as a reaction to the damage, you can sacrifice any number of hit points without using an action. Each hit point sacrificed prevents 1 point of damage. In addition, the Dweller must remain within 100 feet of you, If they are beyond 100 ft, its hit points are reduced by 50%. If it is more than 1,000 feet from you, its hit points are reduced by 75%. Hit points are not recovered when it gets closer, but its hit point maximum climbs back to normal. * '''Summon Monster I (8/day): You can cast Summon Monster I as a spell-like ability. You can only do this when the Dweller is not present. The summoned creature remains for 1 minute/Summoner level. ' ' * Eidolon: ''' Spells * ''0 --'' Create Water, Detect Poison, Stabilize, Bleed, Guidance, Mending * ''1 (8/day) -- ''Cause Fear, Inflict Light Wounds, Touch of Blindness, Barbed Chains; Cure Light Wounds, Entropic Shield * ''2 (5/day) -- ''Lesser Animate Dead; Cure Moderate Wounds, Dust of Twilight Spells * ''0 -- ''Daze, Mage Hand, Acid Splash, Message * ''1 (2/day) -- ''Corrosive Touch, Mage Armor* (mostly for the Dweller) Equipment (90 gp) Dufflebag, Various Papers, Old Journal, Academic Outfit, Pillow, Lantern, Oil (x4 pints), Trail Rations x5, Waterskin Attributes * '''STR: '''7 (-2) * '''DEX: '''14 (+2) * '''CON: 15 (+2) * INT: '''16 (+3) * '''WIS: '''15 (+2) * 'CHA: '''20 (+5) The Dweller (Eidolon) ''N or CE Medium Aberration (Outsider) * '''HP: '''13 * '''AC: 13 (+1 Dex, +2 Natural Armor) * Initiative: '''+1 * '''Speed: '''20 ft, Fly 30 ft. '''FORT* +5, REF +1, WILL* +2 - (+4 vs. Mind Effects) Attacks (BAB +1) * Bite +3 (1d6+2/ x2) * Tentacles +3 (1d8+2 plus +1d6 bleed/ x2) Skills Bluff 1 (+4), Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Intimidate, Knowledge: Arcana, Knowledge: Planes 1 (+4), Perception 1 (+4), Sense Motive, Stealth 1 (+5) Feats Power Attack Special Traits * Aberrat Form * Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Link: Share a mental link for communication across any distance, so long as they are on the same plane. They share magic item slots, for some reason. * Share Spells: '''May cast spells with a range of "You" on his eidolon, with a range of touch, instead of yourself. * '''Evolutions (2 points): ** Improved Damage - Tentacles: '+1 damage die ** '''Bleed - Tentacles: '+1d6 Bleed damage every turn Attributes * '''STR: 14 (+2) * DEX: 13 (+1) * CON: 16 (+3) * INT: 10 (+0) * WIS: 10 (+0) * CHA: 11 (+0)